


The dead play video Games

by Foreverindept



Series: Ghost Au [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Matt, Ghost Trevor, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Swearing, Talking To Dead People, ghost alfredo, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverindept/pseuds/Foreverindept
Summary: Upstairs Michael and Gavin look down that hallway. “Hey, Alfredo? Trevor? You around?” Michael called as he and Gavin walked into the first room. It was a small bedroom with a bed against the wall, a dusty window showing the trees next to the house, and a shelf on the other side of the room. “I'm scared Michael,” Gavin said as he filmed Michael walking into the room to look around.While the other's are downstairs Micheal and Gavin are upstairs looking for some video game playing ghosts.





	The dead play video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Meeting a ghost! You should probably read that one first, I just felt like that one worked stand alone and I didn't want it to be ruined by my inability to keep it updated.

They all turned quickly to see who had spoken before coming face to face with Matt. This time he looked slightly different than when Jeremy first saw him. The red streak in his hat somehow looked darker and was dripping onto his shoulder but leaving no stain. “...I’m gonna be honest… I might shit my pants,” Jeremy said looking terrified.

“Please don't,” Matt said raising his hands in an effort to look non-threatening, “It takes a lot of energy to appear to you guys, and I don't want to have to waste it on clean up.”

“Holy shit, we're talking to a ghost right now,” Jack said, he looked as though he was going to break down any moment.

“How are you..? How can we see you?” Ryan asked carefully as though he was afraid of spooking the ghost.

“I'm using your batteries to basically… I don't know? Keep myself together? It's kinda hard to explain,” Matt said shrugging.

“Wait are all the ghosts here?! Where's the murder guy?” Jeremy shouted looking around the room as though the ghost would suddenly jump out at him.

“I'm pretty sure Trevor and Alfredo are upstairs still, and that old guy moved on like a couple years ago? I don't know, he was kind of a dick, so I never really noticed, but he stopped showing up one day.” Matt answered as they all let out a collective sigh.

“Wait a minute,” Jack said as he stood from his chair, “How did?” he slowly poked Matt's arm jumping in surprise when he didn't go through him. “How is that possible?”

“Jack how is any of this possible, how are we seeing him? Why is this the first ghost we've ever seen?” Ryan asked whipping his head to Jack. 

“One thing at a time Ryan, I can only handle so much!” Jack said turning back to Ryan. 

Matt laughed, “It's cool, honestly this is the best-case scenario. At least no one had a mental breakdown.”

“Has that's happened?” asked Jeremy.

“Well, I feel like if I tell you, then you'll freak out?” Matt shrugged smiling.

Jeremy sat down and scrubbed his face for a second, “I think I'm already freaking out.”

“I'm not sure what we do now, do we film?” Ryan asked.

“Given that I basically drained all the power that might be tricky for you guys?” Matt said.

“What?” Jack said grabbing his camera. He looked and saw that indeed the cameras had all turned off, as well as their walkie talkies. They all checked their gear discovering that most of their tech had shut down. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Matt actually looked sorry about it, “I kinda need it to appear. Oh, are those doughnuts? Let me just grab one of those." He said moving around them to reach into the box and grabbing a doughnut.

"How..?" Jack said as they all stared at him trying to understand how any of this was possible. But before he could say anything Geoff came in looking down at a walkie talkie in his hand.

"Hey guys are your walkie talkie working mine went out a little while ago," he looked up "uh hey? Who's this?" 

Upstairs Michael and Gavin look down that hallway. “Hey, Alfredo? Trevor? You around?” Michael called as he and Gavin walked into the first room. It was a small bedroom with a bed against the wall, a dusty window showing the trees next to the house, and a shelf on the other side of the room. 

“I'm scared Michael,” Gavin said as he filmed Michael walking into the room to look around.

“Well don't be, they're just gonna play video games with us,” Michael said as he set up the switch on the dresser. He turned it on and left it on the home screen. “There we go, I'm just gonna leave this on, whatever happens, happens,” Michael smirked at Gavin.

“Do you think they'll play Mario kart boi? If we brought more switches we could have a tournament,” Gavin said as he finally stepped in the room.

“How about you play that stupid switch game, what's it called? 123 switch? Play that,” Michael said as he filmed began filming the bed. “This bed is just covered in dust dude,” Michael smacked his hand down onto blowing dust into the air, “oh gross!”

“Gross Michael!” Gavin laughed managing to catch some of this on film. “Why would you do that!” he said as he started coughing almost causing himself to gag by how much he coughed.

“Cause it was funny,” Michael let out a low chuckle at Gavin’s expanse. 

“That's worse, I'm gonna cough up a lung!” Gavin tried covering his mouth to stifle any more coughs.

“Oh don't be a baby, at least we get to play video games,” Michael said sitting on the bed. “Come on, let's play Mario party.”

“But what about the ghost Michael? What if they're wandering around and they find us playing a game and it pisses them off because they can't play it?” Gavin asks while he films around the rest of the room, making sure he ends the shot on Michael.

“Alright fine,” Michael stands back up and walks over to Gavin. “Let's go look in the other rooms, see if any ghost are in here,” Michael said leading them out of the room. The go into the hall looking into the other rooms finding nothing but dusty dressers and broken boards and a gross looking bathroom.

"Oh gross look at this bathroom," Gavin said squeezing him and Michael into the small space. He pointed the camera at the dirty mirror showing the crack in the corner. "Look, Michael, someone's got bad luck."

"Maybe that's how they died, someone cracked a mirror and the whole house caved in," Micheal laughed looking in the shower filming the grime in the tub. "Hey Gav, look."

Gavin turns from the mirror to look in the tub and as soon as he sees the filth in the tub he turns and starts gagging. "Michael, *gag* why *gag* that's disgusting."

Michael starts laughing turning his camera to him, giggling at him as he gagged in the sink. But before he could say anything else his camera feed cut off. Still giggling he lowers the camera, "Hold on, my camera went off."

Still coughing and gagging Gavin nods then looks at his camera. "My camera went out too?"

"I bet it's the ghost fucking with us," Michael laughed, looking for batteries in his vest. "They need the batteries for the game."

"Do you think the others are having the same problem?" Gavin asked turning his camera back on. 

Just as Michael was about to respond a noise came in from the other room. A noticeable click followed by a familiar tune. They looked at each other instantly recognizing the tune. Michael moved around Gavin looking into the hallway to see the room they left the switch in now had a faint glow coming from the room.

"What the hell?" Micheal mumbled leaving the bathroom to go check out what was casting the light.

"Micheal?" Gavin whisper yelled following after him.

Reaching the room they peeked inside and saw two similar-looking guys sitting on the dusty bed. At first glance, they looked almost identical except that one was paler than the other. 

"Alfredo, why do you throw the turtle shells backwards? You're in third place?" One of them giggled as he looked over the shoulder of the other.

"Get out of my way! I'm trying to win" Alfredo said moving the switch farther from his friend and seeing Michael and Gavin out the corner of his eye he looked up. "Oh Trevor, they're here?"

Gavin looked from both of them back and forth while Michael opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he seemed to find the words, "What the fuck?" 

The two ghosts burst out laughing while Gavin yelled "Michael!" hitting his shoulder. 

"What?! We're looking at two dead guys what do you want me to say?" Michael yelled waving his arms at the two ghost

“Holy shit they don’t give a fuck,” Alfredo laughed standing off the bed with Trevor. And now that they’re standing Micheal and Gavin were able to see scuff marks littering their bodies as well as the twin cuts on their foreheads that matched each other. 

“Yeah this is going well considering, do you think Matt’s having this much fun,” Trevor said wiping away the blood that dripped from his forehead.

“Matt? So all the ghosts are her?” Gavin asked holding onto Micheal almost hiding himself behind him. He looked like he was doing everything in him to keep himself upright and not collapse in fear. “We got to get the others, Micheal!”

Suddenly hands landed on both their shoulders, “Oh chill out we’re just fucking with you.” They turn around and see that alfredo had moved behind them somehow. 

They quickly turn back to Trevor who is standing alone looking at the switch now in hand. “Alfredo, you used up all the battery life on the switch!” he said holding it up to show them the black screen.

“Aw dammit, did we at least place in the tournament?” Alfredo said sliding his hands off their shaking shoulders.

“We didn’t even finish the race cause these two chuckleheads showed up,” Trevor tossed the switch on to the bed. “Oh well, we probably weren’t gonna win anyway. So what are you guys doing here?”

Gavin was shaking squeezing Micheal's arm too afraid to speak so Micheal answered for them, “we’re… hunting... you?” he sounded confused at his own answer like he wasn’t sure he should be telling the ghost this.

“Ah more ghost hunters, lame” Alfredo said moving in between them to rejoin Trevor, “Hey do you guys have a charger or something?”

“Lame? We came here to fight you?” Micheal asked incredulously.

“Wait, Fight us?” Alfredo looked back at them.  
“I thought ghost hunters just poked around and shit?” Trevor asked.

“Well we beat them up,” Micheal said crossing his arms and relaxing more into the conversation.

“Micheal, you’re gonna make them mad Micheal,” Gavin said still tense next to Micheal.

“Gav, if they were gonna do something they'd do it by now” Micheal bumped his shoulder and nodded to them. He walked up to them and took the switch from them which they had held out to him.

“Yeah pretty much. We’re just a couple of dead guys” Trevor shrugged.

“So you said the Matt guy is here, does that mean he’s downstairs fucking with the others?” Micheal asked.

“Oh definitely,” Alfredo laughed.

“So is that really old guy here?” Gav asked still shaking in the doorway.

“Oh, you mean that racist guy?” Trevor asked, “Yeah he just stopped showing up one day.”

“He probably couldn’t handle all of this” Alfredo rolling his body as he said it.

Gav sighed, “that’s a relief at least.”

“Yeah he was a dick,” Trevor laughed.

“Yeah he didn’t sound great, shame though I was gonna lock Jeremy in there” Micheal shrugged. “Oh you know what we should do, we should get Geoff up here, he would lose his mind.”

Suddenly a loud yell came from downstairs that sounded like Geoff. The boys all looked at each other before making their way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope to see more of this next Halloween!


End file.
